ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman (2018 TV Series)
Superman is an American computer-animated television series based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name, created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, airing on Cartoon Network. Plot When Krypton nearly being blow ups, Kal-El, the newborn son of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, being rocketed out to the planet Earth where he was found and raised by childless human couple, Jonathan and Martha Kent, who they name him, Clark, after Martha's maiden name. As years has passed by, Clark begins to soon learn about his true self and decides to uses his powers (which he discover by the yellow sun) to become Superman, the Man of Steel, where he moves to Metropolis which he battles villains, such as, Lex Luthor, Brainiac, Livewire, General Zod, the Parasite, Mongul, Bizarro, the Silver Banshee, the Toyman, Darkseid, Metallo, and and many others. Characters Main Characters * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Voiced by Jerry O'Connell) Supporting Characters * Lois Lane/Superwoman (Voiced by Pauley Perrette) * Jimmy Olsen (Voiced by David Kaufman) * Perry White (Voiced by Edward Anser) * Jonathan Kent (Voiced by Dean Cain) * Martha Kent (Voiced by Helen Slater) * Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl (Voiced by Summer Glau) * Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy (Voiced by Nolan North) * John Henry Irons/Steel (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) * Lana Lang (Voiced by ) * Bibbo Bibbowski (Voiced by ) * Steve Lombard (Voiced by ) * Captain Maggie Sawyer (Voiced by ) * Dirk Armstrong (Voiced by ) * Ron Troupe (Voiced by ) * Dan Turpin (Voiced by ) * Professor Emil Hamilton (Voiced by ) * Inspector William Henderson (Voiced by ) * Commissioner David Corporon (Voiced by ) * Professor Phineas Potter (Voiced by ) * Chief Douglas Parker (Voiced by ) * Eradicator (Voiced by ) * Krypto the Superdog (Voiced by Frank Welker) * Thara Ak-Var/Flamebird (Voiced by ) * Jose Delgado/Gangbuster (Voiced by ) * Benjamin Lockwood/Agent Liberty (Voiced by ) * Sharon Vance/Strange Visitor (Voiced by ) * Mon-El/Lar Gand (Voiced by ) * Streaky the Supercat (Voiced by ) Villains * Lex Luthor (Voiced by Clancy Brown) * Mercy Graves (Voiced by Gwendoline Yeo) * Brainaic (Voiced by Corey Burton) * General Zod (Voiced by Townsend Coleman) * Faora Hu-Ul (Voiced by Fryda Wolff) * Ursa (Voiced by Kari Whalgren) * Non (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Jax-Ur (Voiced by ) * Winslow Schott/Toyman (Voiced by Bud Cort) * Mr. Mxyzptlk (Voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) * Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee (Voiced by Kari Wuhrer) * Raymond Jensen/Parasite (Voiced by Adam Baldwin) * John Corben/Metallo (Voiced by John C. McGinley) * Nathan Tryon/Neutron (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) * Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull (Voiced by Lex Lang) * Bizarro (Voiced by Jerry O'Connell) * Kenny Braverman/Conduit (Voiced by ) * Intergang ** Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) ** Whisper A'Daire (Voiced by Grey Griffin) ** Morgan Edge (Voiced by ) ** Dabney Donovan (Voiced by Tom Kenny) * Oswald Loomis/Prankster (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Doomsday (Voiced by Michael Jai White) * Titano (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Tobias Manning/Terra-Man (Voiced by ) * Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite (Voiced by Ian Buchanan) * Darkseid (Voiced by Michael Ironside) * Kalibak (Voiced by Michael Dorn) * Desaad (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Granny Goodness (Voiced by Edward Anser) * Female Furies ** Lashina (Voiced by Nika Futterman) ** Stompa (Voiced by Andrea Romaro) ** Mad Harriet (Voiced by Misty Lee) ** Bernadeth (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) ** Gilotina (Voiced by Salli Saffioti) ** Artemiz (Voiced by Teala Dunn) * Lord Satanus (Voiced by Jonathan Adams) * Lady Blaze (Voiced by Gina Torres) * Carl Darper/Master Jailer (Voiced by ) * Equus (Voiced by ) * Leslie Willis/Livewire (Voiced by ) * Kancer (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Elite ** Manchester Black (Voiced by Robin Aktin Downes) ** Vera Black (Voiced by ) ** Coldcast (Voiced by Catero Colbert) ** Menagerie (Voiced by Melissa Disney) ** Hat (Voiced by ) * Frederick Von Frankenstein/Riot (Voiced by ) * Mongul (Voiced by Eric Roberts) * Mongal (Voiced by ) * Dana Dearden/Obsession (Voiced by ) * Porva (Voiced by ) * Nanaue/King Shark (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Valerie Van Haften/Puzzler (Voiced by Kath Soucie) * Match (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) * Garrett McDougel/Black Banshee (Voiced by Tim Curry) * Robert DuBios/Bloodsport (Voiced by ) * Sodom (Voiced by ) * Gomorrah (Voiced by ) Other Heroes * Other Villains * Episodes ''See List of Superman (2018 TV Series) Episodes '' Category:Billy2009 Category:Superman Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer-animated television series Category:3D animation Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI animated Category:Computer animation